


Tactics

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Series: Jearmin Prompts/Drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jearmin is an addiction i can't break, please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is a brilliant tactician. Jean doesn't even see him coming. This is literally just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you reading this? Go home. Do something other than read this shit because I swear to god I am never going to get any work done with these two assholes in my head.
> 
> Based on [HERE!](http://panchampion.tumblr.com/post/62388638958/pt-2-jeanmin-extra-to-pt-1)

“No! I’m not having this god damned conversation with you!” Armin said angrily and Jean clenched his fists. “Don’t try to bully me! I will end you!” He set his jaw. 

“Armin I need you to be reasonable about this.” 

“No!” 

“Armin Arlert I swear to god--” 

“If you say my full name again, Jean, I’m going to turn you inside out,” his threat glittered in his eyes and Jean scowled, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

“You should get a haircut.” 

“You’re one to talk,” he pushed his hair back from his face again. “I swear to god keep your hands to yourself.” 

“I’ll sit on the other side of the table,” he said plainly but Jean could tell there was something devious in his blue eyes. Was he about to pay for his comment? 

“ _Armin_.” 

“Don’t insult me, you’re not that irresistible. Especially not right now,” he turned and his ponytail whipped in the air as he vanished out the door. 

“Don’t do anything I’m going to regret!” Jean followed him and Armin ignored him. 

As a Squad Leader Jean was fiercely proud of his body count. The lowest in years behind only Erwin himself. With Armin as his tactician they had quickly brought themselves attention from Erwin and were currently involved in talks with the higher brass; developing new attack strategies and combat maneuvers. 

Which meant that once a month they sat at a table with a number of important Scouting Legion members including Hanji, Mike, Levi, Eren and whatever squad members had important things to discuss. 

Which mean it was the perfect time for Armin to extract his revenge. 

“ _Armin_.” Jean growled softly as he felt a slender hand on his knee. Mike droned on without noticing them, making reports of the most recent short excursion outside the walls. 

“What? You look nervous I thought I’d reassure you.” Armin said slyly, leaning over on the pretense to talk to him. “Are you nervous?” He nipped his earlobe. 

“We’re in the middle of a _meeting_.” 

“You should have thought about that before you argued with me,” Armin replied and Jean coughed as his fingers slid between his legs. 

“Is something the matter, Jean?” Erwin asked. 

“N-No sir.” He shook his head sharply but adjusted his legs according to the pressure on his inner thigh. If chicken was what he wanted chicken he would get. A game he always lost against Armin. He felt relieved when Mike began speaking again, avoiding making eye contact with Eren. 

Fingers stroked at his thigh, massaging between the braces on his legs. _This is going to end badly_. He felt a thumb brush over his crotch and he clenched his fingers around the straps on his opposite leg, turning pleading gold eyes at his tactician. 

Armin looked fucking _attentive_ , watching Mike as he spoke and nodded when Hanji added something, even as his fingers rubbed the inside of his thigh _oh_ so close to his balls. He tried to breathe out the whine, tension building in his stomach. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Levi asked blandly. 

“He’s feeling a little sick, it’s been going around,” Armin suggested easily and all Jean could think was: _Smooth motherfucker_. 

“Y-Yeah it’s… nothing I’m sorry…” he swallowed hard. “Continue don’t… don’t mind me.” The hand had stilled as it was Eren’s turn to talk and Jean took the chance to try and push it away but a swift squeeze to his half hard cock made him bite back a groan. 

Eren looked curious, “Are you alright?” _Of course fucking Eren would notice, fuck me. Fuck. Fuck._

“Yeah I… geez I’m sorry, let me… I’ll be fine just keep talking. Seriously guys don’t pay attention to me,” he could almost feel Armin’s grin but when he looked... 

_What the fuck is wrong with him? He’s stone cold!_ There wasn’t a single hint on Armin’s face that he was well on his way to jerking his boyfriend off under the table… except perhaps the devilish glint in his blue eyes when he looked at Jean. _I’m done for._ Another squeeze had sweat beading on his brow as his fingers pressed up against his perineum. 

Jean’s heart was racing as he swallowed hard, fighting the urge to rut against his hand. This wasn't fucking fair. He doubled just slightly with each practiced squeeze and stroke, choking when his fingers found his head through the fabric and fucking rubbed. Between the pressure of his already tight pants, the grip of his harness, and Armin's insistent hand he was almost panting and he had the distinct feeling all eyes were on him. No one even fucking suspected Armin. 

"If you're going to puke Kirchstein get up from the fucking table," Levi told him. 

"No!" He said a little sharply and saw Armin's flicker of a smile. "I just keep pulling all nighters pr--" a twist of Armin's wrist had him choking "--preparing uh... Hah... The ground to air maneuvers I was dev-hah-developing. Just tired and a little sick." 

"I admire your dedication but don't wear yourself out, you're young still," Erwin said soothingly as Armin's fingers sank into his perineum again. "We need you Kirchstein and it's important you stay up through this meeting," Erwin glanced over as Eren choked on his water. 

"Sorry wrong pipe," Eren wheezed. 

"As I was saying the formation will..." Jean was lost again as Armin thumbed at his button. 

"Don't you fucking dare," Jean hissed at him. 

"What are you going to do about it?" Armin replied, mouth pressed close to his ear. Whispers were often exchanged at the table, an advantage Armin had. Jean more than recognized his genius; he just didn't appreciate it at this moment. 

"I'm excusing myself!" Jean shot up and out of the room with a hard salute to his chest that the whole room heard. A tactical retreat at best, surrender at worst, but when Armin found him a few minutes later they were all teeth and tongue and hot, open mouthed kisses. 

With Armin's legs around his waist, grinding desperately against him he didn't even bother with the harness as Armin's teeth found his neck, yanking his pants around his thighs and fumbling with the bottle shoved into his fingers. His fingers were inside him before Armin could protest, slick and insistent. 

"You've been waiting for this," Jean groaned. He was already loose, likely from the _shower_ Armin had taken. "You planned this," he groaned with realization and the blonde laughed breathily, gasping heatedly as Jean ripped his pants open; shaking hands barely able to get the button undone. "I swear to god..." 

"It worke-ah!" His back hit the wall for leverage, legs shifted to accommodate his partner. The unison moan that echoed in the washroom as Armin's fingers tangled through his hair tightly was audible down the hallway. 

"You planned all of it!" He said between kisses, thrusting his hips up with each rhythmic movement that left him groaning into his collar. "God damn you--ah," the downward movements, insistent and hard, had him seeing stars. Armin was a master. There was no doubt about that. "Th-The fight!" 

"Two days ago." 

"But we weren't--" he gasped as Armin ground down, pressing his crossed legs into Jean's back. "Oh fuck..." 

He was lost, hand desperately finding its way to Armin's neglected cock to stroke him through his orgasm as he tightened beautifully, head arcing back against the stone wall. Jean scraped his teeth over that exposed flesh, huffing against him as his hips stuttered. Oh Saints he was good. 

For a moment Jean stood there, tangled in the arms and legs of his lover, resting in the heat and sweat and smell of their lovemaking and sighed. "You're a son of a bitch." 

Armin laughed, "Do you still want me to meet your parents?" 

"You made me feel really horrible you, know?" 

"You should, it's taken you five years to ask me home." 

"Is that what all this is about?" 

"I love you, Jean." 

"You're not getting out if it that easily. Fucking asshole you jerked me off in a meeting." 

"You didn't orgasm." 

" _Arlert_." Armin shivered, how he loved that commander's voice. 

"Yes, commander?" He purred. 

"Don't test me." 

"It's what you want isn't it?" 

"Armin if you say another word--" their mouths met. Ah maybe he wasn't so bad, at least with Armin by his side he knew he'd make it there. One day. 

If he didn't jerk him off during his swearing in. 

_Oh saints please._

The laugh Armin released told him the blonde was thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
